Stonehenge Lineage
Stonehenge Lineage is the tenth episode of Richard 10: Alpha-Omegaverse. Plot A ship entered Earth's atmosphere, above an area in England, right next to the tourist attraction called Stonehenge. "Now that we are here, it is time to have revenge upon Richard 10." At Tacopolis, Richard pulled up, and heard Maklar making a weird noise. "Uh, Maklar, what are you doing?" "It's a native Xamproilian noise. I must do it every so often." "Yeah, look, dude, I heard an animal do that once, I flipped it over, it was dead." Maklar stared at Richard with a blank look. "Yeah. Best to not do it in public. Or out in the woods." "Why not out in the woods?" "Maklar, you don't wanna know." Suddenly, there was a beeping coming from the Simplicitrix and Maklar's Plumber's Badge. The Simplicitrix pulled up a picture of Stonehenge. "Stonehenge? Hm, something must be going on there. Maklar, calculate fastest way to-" Maklar had transformed his vehicle into a flying machine. Richard got in. "Well then." "Standard issue." "New kids get all the good hardware." Maklar and Richard sped off to Stonehenge. While on the way there....... "I'm telling you, we're lost." "We are not lost! I know exactly where we are." "You've only been on Earth for a few weeks. And the whole time you have been here you've been in America." "That doesn't mean I'm lost." "No, but the fact that you haven't gotten us there does. In fact, let me drive." "You have no idea how to drive this vehicle." "Well, Jury Rigg probably does!" Richard pressed the Simplicitrix, and was transformed into Jury Rigg. He tried to take over, but Maklar pushed him aside. Jury Rigg transformed into Grey Matter, only to get pushed down by Maklar. "You are going to make us crash!" Grey Matter transformed into Nanomech, and once again was defeated by Maklar. "I still have one guy who won't fail!" Nanomech transformed into Upgrade, and morphed out from under Maklar's hand. "Hey, Maklar! Watch this!" Upgrade morphed the entire vehicle, and took away Maklar's stearing wheel. "This is NOT funny." Upgrade shot the vehicle towards Stonehenge. When they got there, they were stopped by an invisible force field around the area. "It is a BX Algarithm. Unable to be penetrated." "Who says we need to penetrate it? We have Big Chill. He can just phase through it." Richard dialed up Big Chill on the Simplicitrix, but was transformed into something new. "Hey, this looks like those stone monster things that Destiny can summon." "That IS one of those stone monster things." Richard put his hand up to the shield, and went right through it. "Okay, here's the plan. I'll go in and take down the shield. Then you come in and we figure out what's going on." Maklar nodded, then Richard went into the shield. Once inside, Richard saw Tidal Babe's army. "Impossible!" "Knowing you, impossible shouldn't even be a word in your dictionary, Rhyneheart!" Tidal Babe came down and hit Richard, but was thrown back due to the new alien's stone skin. Richard transformed back. "Tidal Babe. Shoulda known you would have come back at some point." Tidal Babe turned to Richard, and shot a highly pressurized water blast at him, throwing him back. "No idea how you get that high of pressurized water. I can NEVER do that as Water Hazard." "That's because your Alpha-Omegatrix doesn't give you all the powers of your aliens. Even if it did, you wouldn't have the full effect from it. And Water Hazard is a DNA sample of an Orishan, not a real one like me." "Right. That's what the Alpha-Omegatrix did, but this is the Simplicitrix. And it is a MAJOR improvement on that piece of junk." Richard dialed up and pressed down the Simplicitrix, becoming Water Hazard. Water Hazard shot a blast of water at Tidal Babe, much more pressurized than the one she shot at him. Just as Tidal babe began to get up, she was brought back down by Maklar. "I thought you couldn't get in!" "As it turns out, I have a BX destroy setting on my Brontias Lutina." "You had a setting that could get rid of this setting the WHOLE TIME?!" Suddenly, one of Tidal Babe's ships made Stonehenge float and rotate. "Tidal Babe, what's going on?" "If this isn't done, the universe will be destroyed. I'm trying to help you." Richard gave her a confused look. "Okay, and I want to destroy you myself. But we must do this." Water Hazard made a water orb around his fist, and knocked out Tidal Babe. Water Hazard transformed into the new alien. "Let's see if Stonehenge can fix Stonehenge." Stonehenge ran to the rotating stones. He held up his hand, and shot a mana blast at the ship, causing it to crash. Stonehenge put the rocks into a shield. "Richard, you need to absorb the energy from the rocks." Stonehenge nodded, and put the stones into a trance that sat them down and secured their energy. Stonehenge transformed into Feedback. Feedback ran up to the middle of the rocks, and absorbed the energy from all the rocks. Suddenly, the shield went down, and Tidal Babe's ships left. "Okay, Tidal Babe. This time we are gonna make sure you don't leave the Plumber prison." Major Events *Richard unlocks Stonehenge. *Upgrade and Water Hazard make their Alpha-Omegaverse debuts. Simplicitrix debuts *Upgrade *Stonehenge *Water Hazard Characters *Richard *Maklar Villains *Tidal Babe (first reappearance). Aliens Used *Jury Rigg *Grey Matter *Nanomech *Upgrade (first reappearance) *Stonehenge (debut; 2x; 1st accidental; selected alien was Big Chill) *Water Hazard (first reappearance) *Feedback Themes Feedback Edison vs. Tesla Instrumental Allusions *The part where Richard said he heard an animal do that noise once, he flipped it over, and it was dead comes from Happy Feet when Ramone referred to Mumble's singing. *The lines said while Richard and Maklar were getting ready to go to Stonehenge comes from Cars 2. *When Richard transformed into Jury Rigg, Grey Matter, and then Nanomech is a reference to the Ben 10: Omniverse episode "Have I Got A Deal For You". Trivia *When Richard says "Hey, Maklar! Watch this!", he is referring to the phrase, "Hey, ya'll, watch this!," which is what a redneck says before doing something dangerous and stupid. Category:Episodes Category:Richard 10